Mardi Gras
by Remyslove
Summary: Right Rogue is in New Orleans for Mardi Gras and bumps into someone. This is catclaws fault so blame her! Pleas R


Hello! Yes i know i should be updating PFTF or Belonging but i'm stuck in a rut for those 2 so u get this. Ya can blam my mate for this one. SHe's a slash writier and can't handel het plot bunnies so i get them and this is the product. She likes it and i hope u do to.

Disclaimer:Please can I own them! Pretty please! NO? Fine not mine but wish they were.

Mardi Gras

Rogue was swept along by the enthusiasm of the crowd as they milled around her at the brightest festival she had ever seen. Mardi Gras. The atmosphere was intoxicating and Rogue drank it up eagerly as she wandered the streets of New Orleans. All around her people were dancing and singing in brightly coloured clothing while floats moved down the main roads. The celebrations had been going on all day and now continued into the night, the floats and shops adding light to the normally dark streets. Rogue looked around her content in this southern setting with its spicy scent and warm nights. She felt more at ease here than she had for a long time. She inhaled the warm moist air and sighed softly a smile creeping onto her face. She weaved her way through the lose crowd feeling slightly underdressed in her black jeans and her long sleeved button up shirt. She ignored the feeling glad that she had decided to stop off here on her way back to institute on her way home from visiting Irene. She followed a new procession at a leisurely pace as it meandered along the road not realizing that she herself was being watched.

The red on black eyes followed her lithe figure as it made its way down yet another main road after a procession. Remy had spotted the X-girl earlier in the day and had been captivated by her. He had met her a few times before and each time she had surprised him, and she had managed to do it yet again by turning up in his city on one of the best days of the year. Mardi Gras. The day where strangers could meet, cavort and have fun and then the next day return to their lives without any commitment to those they had seen the day before. Perfect time for me, he thought as he smiled to himself. He continued to follow Rogue along the road wondering what to do. Should he reveal himself to her or will that be a completely ridiculous thing to do. He watched her as she looked towards the floats her eyes seeming to sparkle and he found that he couldn't take his eyes away. He mentally kicked himself for becoming fascinated by this young woman and before he knew it he was walking towards her.

Rogue sensed someone come up beside her as she stood towards the back of the crowd watching a couple of floats. She ignored them hoping they would eventually move on but she was surprised when they addressed her.

"Bon soir chere," murmured a smooth Cajun accent. She whirled to him recognizing the voice and sure enough she was face to face with Gambit.

"You!" she exclaimed looking around her as if expecting the rest of Magneto's lackeys to come around the corner and ambush her.

"Don't worry chere, dere be no one else here." He told her as she looked at him suspiciously. "What? A homme can't come to his hometown on Mardi Gras? Chere you wound Remy," he told her trying to make sure she wouldn't bolt; he really needed to talk to her.

"Why should Ah trust ya? Last time we met ya tried to blow mah hand off," she told him raising her chin slightly in a stubborn manner and eyeing him warily.

"Dat little thing? Dat wouldn't have hurt you and why would Remy want to blow your hands off, then you wouldn't be as much fun." He told smirking slightly. Rogue blushed beneath her make-up at the comment knowing he was hinting at something. No one ever spoke to her like that back at the institute.

"What do ya want swamp rat?" she asked looking back towards the parade but not shifting her focus from him.

"To spend a belle evening wit a belle femme is all," he replied glad that she hadn't run off yet. Deciding to take a chance he edged closer to her and slipped his arm around her shoulder. He felt her tense beneath his arm.

"What do ya think ya doing?" she asked coldly turning back to him and shifting away from him. He gave her a winning smile but let his arm drop and just stood next to her.

"Is Mardi Gras always this colourful?" she asked him as the floats continued moving.

"Oui, tis one night in which you can be anything but yourself, anything at all," he told her smiling at her as she gazed up at him with an unreadable expression. Rogue stared at him as she wondered if he was a telepath because he had just told her she could be what she wanted. She gave him a slight smile before turning back to the parade and walking along slowly away from Remy but he was soon in step with her encouraged by her rare smile. He decided to take another chance and pulled Rogue to a stop. He reached into his pocket and grasped the cool beads in his hand and he looked into her eyes.

"Remy have a present for you chere," he told her with a smile and he brought the beads out and held his palm open with them resting there. They were an emerald colour, which seemed to match her eyes exactly.

"Ah can't take them," she told him as she looked at them. They were pretty but she had seen many similar pairs that night around many girls' necks.

"Chere you don't take them, you earn them," he told her with a smirk. Seeing her look of confusion he pulled out another strand of beads and told her to watch. He wandered casually away from her and up to another young girl, about 17 with long blonde hair. Rogue watched entranced as Remy handed the girl the beads and then the girl….  
Rogues eyes widened in surprise at what was going on in front of her and then watched as the girl covered herself up and then went on. Remy returned to her with a smirk on his face, which turned into a genuine smile as he saw Rogue's face.

"Well chere dat be how de filles earn de beads on Mardi Gras," he said casually. He swung the beads in front of her and grinned, "care to have a go?"

"Like Ah would flash ya for a necklace!" she replied turning away from him so he wouldn't see the look in her eyes.

"Chere dat be de beauty of Mardi Gras, you can do anything you want and it don't mean a thing the next day, no one mentions it at all. Mais if you be chicken to do it Remy be off." He said as he turned to go. He walked slowly down the road away from Rogue who was fuming and glaring daggers at his back. She quickly weighed the pros and cons in her head before following his retreating back. He rounded the corner and she followed but appeared to have lost him. She sighed defeated and turned to go back but ended up bumping into a chest. She looked up and was slightly surprised to find Remy grinning down at her. She frowned at him and pulled him out of the main stream of people towards the back of the main crowd.

"Ah do this, it is never mentioned again, got it?" she asked aggressively backing him into the wall.

"Oui, Remy's lips be sealed," he told her pretending to zip his lips together. Rogue held her hand out but he shook his head indicating that she go first. She began to unbutton her shirt quickly and looked up at him. He was watching her so intensely that she felt a blush rise up her neck, she decided to get it over and done with and pulled apart her shirt. Rogue watched as Remy stared at her in what looked like shock.

Remy stared at Rogues naked chest, drinking in the sight greedily. His eyes travelled down from her determined face down her neck and over her breasts. They were smooth skinned and amply sized with pert pink nipples standing out from the white creaminess of her skin. Rogue began to blush under the scrutiny that Remy was paying to her and shut her shirt and began to button it up with her nimble fingers.  
Remy was snapped out of his daze as the thin black material of her shirt covered up the view of white skin. He turned his eyes up to her face, which had a slight pinkness of it indicating she had been blushing. He flashed her a charming smile and he swiftly moved forward and placed the glass beads around her neck. Before he moved away he leant next to her and whispered into her right ear.

"Merci chere, dat be de best moment of Remy's life to date," he said as his breath tickled her ear causing her to shiver involuntarily. He pulled away with a smirk.

"Ah never back down from a challenge Swamp Rat," she told him backing away from him slowly.

"Remy be sure to remember dat," he told her as he turned and walked away. He glanced back to see her one last time but all he caught was a glimpse of her red and white hair as she was swallowed by the seething crowd around her.  
Rogue made her escape from the Cajun man with a small triumphant smile on her face. She wandered through the crowd heading for her hotel meaning to pack for her flight leaving tomorrow. She jammed her hands into her pockets but she found something in the right one. She pulled it out and stared down at the Queen of Hearts. She rolled her eyes at the gesture but then began to wonder how he had got it in there with out her noticing. Shrugging it off she put it back into the pocket and set off again her mind filled with the wonders that had been Mardi Gras.

FIN

Now did ya like it? if so please tell me and if you didn't tell me and why so i cna be better. Thankyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 


End file.
